


Thundering Love/ All I Want Is Us Tonight

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Making Love in the rain, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Songfic, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thundering Love/ All I Want Is Us Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this my second thank you fic to Mia_ao3 I hope you enjoy this honey. The song I'm using here is called All I Want Is Us Tonight it's from the tv show Nashville I heard this song and Thorki came to mind. Here is the link to listen to it in it's original form as I wil be changing some of the lyrics to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKJ837oVY90  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki was in their chambers, listening to the thunder outside. He missed Thor, it had been too long since they were together.

They both hated being apart, now that Loki heard thunder outside their chambers he knew his husband was near. He closed his eyes, lying back on the bed.

Moments later, he felt a soft hand touching his face. His eyes opened to the sight of his blond husband, smiling warmly at him.

Loki melted and kissed him passionately showing Thor without words how he missed him. Thor waved his hand, and all around them there was moon light.

"Thor?" Loki asked wondering how they got there.

"Mother taught me this spell, now close your eyes my love" Thor whispered.

Loki closed his eyes and music began to fill the air, it was Thor's thoughts singing to him.

 _I don't wanna stay in, don't wanna be still, don't wanna be all alone_  
_Don't wanna waste another moment on the throne_  
_We got the garden under the moonlight, I got you Loki  on my mind_  
_Don't wanna waste no more time_  
  
_All I want is us tonight_  
_(All of our dreams, all of our secrets_  
_Nothing tonight's gonna come between us)_  
_Pull you close, you close your eyes_  
_(Kiss your lips, hold you tight)_  
_All I want is us tonight_  
  
_Want to see your pretty black tress or your Jotun face_  
_Black high boots or your pretty bare feet_  
_Wear what you want Loki, it's you I wanna see_  
_Nobody around us, only the sound of hearts and a raging fire_  
_Slowly melts in the sky_  
  
_All I want is us tonight_  
_(All of our dreams, all of our secrets_  
_Nothing tonight's gonna come between us)_  
_Pull you close, you close your eyes_  
_(Kiss your lips, hold you tight)_  
_All I want is us tonight_  
  
_Caught up in the moment_  
_Caught up in the kiss_  
_Let's make another memory_  
_That we'll never forget_  
  
_All I want is us tonight_  
_All I want is us tonight_  
  
_All I want is us tonight_  
_(All of our dreams, all of our secrets_  
_Nothing tonight's gonna come between us)_  
_Pull you close, you close your eyes_  
_(Kiss your lips, hold you tight)_  
_All I want is_  
_All I want is_  
_All I want is us tonight_

Loki felt Thor gradually; strip him a comfortable silence fell between them. They began to worship each other in turn, hands roaming on the other like uncharted territory.

 

Tongues moving in a private dance for two, little sounds of pleasure escaping under the moonlit sky.

Loki gasped as Thor prepared him for more, all the time their eyes drank the other, Thor knew Loki's body to be the finest mead, he could and did get drunk on it.

How could he not? Loki had enchanted him after all, they found each other again, and both could not be happier.

Thor slipped inside Loki with one smooth glide; his body became stiff for a moment, he felt tender kisses on his brow, allowing him to relax.

They began to move together, it was a gradual rhythm one that Loki cherished; only the sounds of their pleasure filled the air still no words were said between them.

This steady rhythm they found was intoxicating, both wanted it to last forever, Loki flipped them over and kissed Thor hungrily as they both felt their climax approaching.

When it hit them, it was like rain in fact it was raining on them and thunder was heard in the distance. Loki smiled as the illusion Thor created faded.

Now they were back under the furs of their bed chambers, kissing as a storm raged outside. Loki will be sure to thank Thor in the morning, for now he just wanted to kiss him all night long.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
